Learning to shut up
by wolf24612
Summary: Helen gets anoyed at Nikola when he takes to long to tell what he is doing *was a one-shot, now i'm writing more*
1. Shut up Nikola

A/N: this takes place after Awakening , ***one shot***

Paring: Helen/Nikola

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SANCTUARY (sadly)

Helen walked into the lab where she found Nikola working "what are you doing now ?" she asked "well if you must know, I'm working on different variations for EM shields" he said turning to face her " and why are you working on that ?" Helen replied.

Nikola began explaining and going into depth, and soon Helen became annoyed thinking he really needs to work on talking less she thought as she closed the distance between them and cut him off mid-sentence by placing her lips onto his.

She only meant for the kiss to last a second just to shut him up, but soon found herself getting lost in the kiss. As he kissed her back he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him pressing their bodies close together and deepening the kiss. Her hands roamed as well entangling themselves in his hair. Helen only broke them apart due to the lack of air.

Breathing heavy Nikola asked "what was that for ?" clearly confused by what Helen had just done "you know sometimes you just need to stop talking" she said I response to his question "well my dear Helen if that is how you try to get me to stop talking I may never shut up" he said fashing her his trademark smirk. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the lab.

Touching her lips she thought 'I should come down to the lab more often" as she smiled to herself Nikola thought 'I knew it".

A/N: I wrote this at like 5 in the morning so I know its not perfect , but I tried this is my first fic so reviews are welcome


	2. listen to me

A/N: So I thought this would be a one shot, well I was wrong I have a lot of ideas in my head

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SANCTUARY

Nikola walked down the hallway of the sanctuary recalling the events that happened in the lab a couple of hours earlier. It was almost unreal, well of course he knew Helen had feelings for him, but he never thought she would do something like that. His train of thought was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the library, so he decided to investigate.

There he saw Helen on the floor picking up the books he assumed she dropped "well hello Helen" he said startling her "what do you want Nikola" she asked getting up and walking towards him.

"a chance" he said looking at her with sincerity in his eyes. "what do you mean" she asked "well I think its obvious what I mean I want a chance with you, in the lab you showed me you have feelings,otherwise I was just some play thing for you to kiss" he stated.

"Nikola don't do this" she said while worry shown across her features "Helen you already know how I feel about you so at least try" he said walking closer to her.

"I can't Nikola" she said avoiding his gaze "and why is that ?" he asked confused by her latest statement.

"I can't have my heart broken again" she said looking up at him tears starting to fill her eyes. Nikol closed the distance between them and kissed her softly on her lips, at first she was unresponsive until she just let herself melt into the kiss.

They broke apart "I'm not Druitt Helen, I would never break your heart, I care to much about you to" he said wiping the tear that was rolling down her cheek

"how do I know you won't brake my heart ?" she asked looking at him directly "you have to trust me, Helen I know I'm not perfect but I love you and deep down I know you love me" he said leaning in and placing a light kiss to her forehead .

"Nikola I think you have known for a while that I love you, and I will give you a chance but just do me two favors" she said a smile tugging on her lips " yes anything" "one I want you to kiss me " she said

All Nikola did was nod his head before leaning down and capturing her lips with his taking his time as well as being passionate, after what seemed like forever they finally broke apart

"and two ?" asked Nikola " ah yes….stop drinking all of my wine" Helen replied with a smile on her face, he chuckled "I will try"

A/N: okay so maybe it wasn't a one shot but this just popped into my head and I wanted to show a sweeter side to Nikola…reviews welcome.


	3. dance without music

A/N: I wrote this during school because this popped into my head , I also think this is no longer a one shot

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SANCTUARY

Helen walked into her office with a smile on her face as she noticed a bouquet of flowers a her desk, she read the note.

_Dear Helen, _

_Meet me at the pool area at 8pm tonight _

_P.S. I hope you enjoy the flowers _

_Love, Nikola _

_She smiled but was startled by a knock at the door _

"_hey boss do you know when the shipment of abnormals will be here ?" asked Kate as she stood in the doorway "oh yeah sometime around five" Helen replied while setting the note in the top drawer of her desk. _

_Kate was about to turn and leave when she asked "so who are the flowers from ?" Helen blushed as she thought of how to cover up why they were there "oh no one, just found them here this morning" she stated ._

"_oh um ok then, see you later I suppose" and Kate left feeling confused. Helen breathed a sigh of relief as she stood and walked out of her office to go find Nikola. Helen walked into the lab expecting to find Nikola, instead she found Henry . _

_He looked up from the computer "oh hey Magnus" he said smiling at her. "is there something you needed ?" he asked "oh um…have you seen Nikola ?" she asked "I saw him earlier around ten, but otherwise no, why do you ask ?" Henry replied._

"_just needed to talk to him about something" Helen replied "well I'll let you know if I see him" he said while smiling. "thanks Henry" said Helen as she turned to leave. _

_Walking out of the lad she returned to her office to finish paperwork and wait for 8pm to roll around. After a while of working she looked up at the clock to see it was 7:30 'where did the time go' she thought to herself , walking to her quarters to get ready. _

_Helen got changed into a dark blue dress that fell to her knees, and a pair of dark blue heels, and walked down to the pool area to meet Nikola. _

_Entering the pool area she took in the image before her, candles all around, the light flickering off of the pool water creating beautiful shades of light. Scanning around the area she spotted Nikola standing holding a single rose, walking over to him she said "why Nikola I never knew your could be so romantic" _

"_oh Helen I'm just full of surprises" replied Nikola smirking, he handed her the rose and kissed her on her cheek. "this is beautiful, but how come you avoided me all day ?" Helen asked "easy I was preparing this, now Helen, would you dance with me ?" asked Nikola_

"_there's no music what point would there be" replied Helen "dance without music" said Nikola taking Helens had and pulling her close to him. _

_They swayed together with no music dancing in small circles around the pool, Helen looked into Nikolas eyes and kissed him. He didn't respond at first, but soon got into it, they stopped their dancing and enjoyed the kiss, braking apart Nikola said "I love you" Helen replied "I love you to Nikola" _

_Not noticing just outside the door Kate had just witnessed there exchange 'no one is going to belive me' she thought to herself walking off to go find Henry._

_A/N : ok so long-ish chapter, I wanted to continue this story and I intend to keep writing. Reviews are welcome_


End file.
